Juvenile
by Rietto
Summary: Based on the song with the same title. Rin is Len's boyfriend, but she's just like a cat with easy-changing heart. LenXRin not twincest slight KaitoXRin
1. Chapter 1

Len is the shortest boy in class. Correction, he's the shortest kid in school. Yes, he's short for the boy his age. But, that doesn't make him unpopular or a laughing stock of a whole school. He's a handsome boy, and always dressed properly (as in follow the trends). Not only that, he's smart and good at sports too.

Yup, a perfect kind of boy there is.

But, even he has problems with love.

"Sync… What should I do?!"

Sync stays quite. His deep grey eyes seemed dull, but Len knows that it means he's listening to him. His best friend may not be the best speaker, but he is the best listener.

"Rin… Rin… She doesn't love me anymore!!!"

Okay… Maybe our perfect boy is a little crybaby… But, you gotta admit, love is something worth crying for.

Right?

"Yesterday… Yesterday, we went to the amusement park together… and, and… she got mad when I hold her hand… She's my girlfriend for crying out loud! Holding her hand is permitted!!"

Sync nodded once. Despite his calm face, he's been fighting the urge to burst into laughter.

"I tried hard to get close to her! I spent 3 months without studying just to figure out her e-mail!! I am practically her best friend! And, she surely said yes when I asked her out! But, but… her eyes are locked in that stupid ice-cream maniac Kaito-senpai! How can he stole her from me just by going on a date with Miku-senpai?!!!"

Sync nodded once more. In his mind, he's thinking about what will Link, his twin, cooks for dinner. _Hmm… I hope its yakisoba… her soba is good~_

"Hey, Sync… I'm not that nerd-kind of boy right? I can be categorized as cool boy right? I'm suited to be his boyfriend right? Her being the cutest girl in class and all?"

He nodded again. Yes_… And maybe I can make some pudding for her! She loves pudding…_

"She's as tall as me now… So I don't think my height is the problem… My growth spurt is starting! I grew 5 centimeters last month! So… Sync… What should I do? What am I missing?!"

_Hmm… _Sync holds his chin, seemed to be deep in thought. Or _should I just buy her a bag of taiyaki?_

"She's just like a cat after all…" he sighed. Note, Sync is thinking of Link, but Len in the other hand…

"Yes!!! She's just like a cat!!! She always follows her always changing heart like a cat follows its tail!!!" Len leaned closer to him, as if his words are the words of God himself that will save him from misery.

Not the words of a kind-hearted brother that wants to give something for his sister.

_Hmm…_

After moments of thinking, he finally shrugged. Len holds his breath.

"Well, just have to wait until she comes back, I guess…" Okay, this time, Sync wants to wait until he meets Link, who is currently going to the school canteen with Rin, to ask her what she wants for dessert. But, Len…

Somehow, he translates it like this, "Just stay cool until she comes back to you, begging to be your girlfriend."

He blinked once, until finally his lips formed a wide grin.

"Thank you, Sync!!! You're the best!"

Sync, who just snapped back from his thought, blinked in confusion. He doesn't, and probably will never realize that he just helped his best friend in love problem, while thinking of food. He just hoped that whatever it is he'll be doing, he's not going to be blamed if Len failed.

He doesn't even know what he said to him!

--

**Story I thought based on Juvenile (sub is up, people!)**

**Link Aisu and Sync Kurona is my OCs.**

**May update later, so…**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll take... this, this, that, more of these, that, and... four bottles of those... Umm... Suggestion, Link?"

"We go back right now? Hands full here!" bread, cake, sandwich, pudding... It's a wonder why Rin is the slimmest girl in class. She eats tons of sugary-goodness for lunch. Everyday. Since pre-school.

You get the point.

"But... I need more milk for Len! He's too short!"

Link rolled her eyes. Her best friend's words are sharp. She understands why, though. Len Kagamine might be kind, smart, sporty... and cute...

Len Kagamine is cute. Link admits it. Yeah, fine, okay! Move on, please?

Okay, Len is kind, smart, sporty, cute... but short.

Rin Hidari hates short people. That one reason made her screamed, "I hate Snow White!" in pre-school. Dwarves are short, and Rin hates that.

Now then... It's been bugging Link for ages, why did Rin accept Len to be her boyfriend? Rin doesn't seem to like him... He's short. She hates short people. Do the math. And one other reason...

"Link... Link!!! Look! It's Kaito-senpai! He's buying ice-cream! Kyaaa~"

Yup... She loves tall people, like Kaito-senpai.

Poor, poor Len...

"I think Len is cooler than him. And speaking of Len... HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, RIN!!!"

"And Kaito is my partner. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Kaito-senpai!"

_"_Ah, Rin! Don't... leave me..." Rin runs of before Link could even finish her sentence.

Rin leaving her for work (although the word 'work' she used before can mean something other than job), it's usual. That's one of the consequences of being best friend with a famous teen singer. The school where they go to is well known for giving scholarship to talented singers. Rin is one of the talented singers there. All students that receive the scholarship also get a contract from 'Crypton' company, a company that is well known for publishing a lot of popular singers. They say, if a person managed to get a contract from the company, he/she will certainly be famous in just a week!

Rin certainly was.

_Sigh..._

It's not like Link is not happy for her. She's extremely proud of her. But, as time passed, Rin has been hanging out more with the Vocaloids, the scholarship getters. The members are usually gather together to discuss songs and PVs among themselves. Sometimes, from that discussion, they can end up doing choir or duets together.

And the members are...

The seniors, Meiko Sakine, Kaito Shion, Megurine Luka, and Gakupo Kamui.

The juniors, Miku Hatsune, and Megumi Nakajima

And finally, the one and only freshman in the group, Rin Hidari.

They all are kind, Link knows that. Despite their success, and God-like look, they act just like normal students at school. They never use their popularity to be a bully, unlike some unknown people that love to threaten her to stop being friend with Rin (As if...). It's just...

Well, she's lonely...

"Rin... You idiot..."

"Ah, let me help you with that."

So, as Link walked slowly to her classroom, someone takes some of her 'groceries' and walk side by side with her. "Ah, you don't have to do that! I can do it... myself, OH MY GOD!!!" When she finds who has helped her, she dropped all of the food as her body becomes weak.

There, panicking, crouching down picking up the food is...

_HATSUNE MIKU?!!!! In the FIRST FLOOR?!_

_The FRESHMEN ONLY FLOOR?!_

She can't move even a finger. The sight of Miku is too shocking. The hallway, which was very noisy, has become quite all of a sudden. The students must be alerted of the Diva's appearance because of Link's scream just now.

"Hihi... you buy a lot of food! Are these for your friend?"

_She's... She's talking to me...in front of everyone... Oh no, I'll be bullied again!_

She managed to nod. And, after receiving many sharp glares from Miku's fans, Link takes (carelessly) all of the food that was dropped before, and dash directly to her class.

The Diva gives her best smile to her fans as the freshmen are crowding, blocking her way. She really needs to go to Rin's class, which is located in the end of the hall, but to satisfy the fans is the first priority in her contract.

--

Meanwhile, Rin is...

On the Vocaloid Private Room, a room given to the Vocaloids as most of the students just can't leave them alone. The doorknob is using the latest technology that only allows the Vocaloids to enter. It's using fingerprint scanner, and besides them and the headmaster, no one else can go in. Not even the teachers.

Okay, enough explanation about the doorknob (who cares about doorknob anyway?).

Rin is...

Trying to dispose all of the sake bottles in that room with Kaito, without the students (or worse... the Headmaster) find out about it. Meiko Sakine, the oldest of the group, has a unique habit. She can't write any song in her conscious state. She must be drunk first, and then when she comes back to her senses, voila!!! Beside her, there usually finished song scripts, waiting to be published. It's hard to read (she wrote it when she's drunk), but she managed to read it somehow. The rest of the group has seen it for themselves, too. Meiko really write songs when she's drunk!

But, still... Students can't drink sake right?

Right...

"So... Is Meiko-senpai okay? Do I need to call her manager?"

"No, no need. She's great! She wrote 3 new songs just now! I'll show her as soon as she... comes to her senses... I don't like drunk-Meiko... She hits me a lot..."

Rin blushed as Kaito started to shiver.

He. Is. So. ADORABLE!!!

"Don't worry! I'll protect you! I'm stronger than you think!" she shows him her widest grin. Kaito smiled in return.

"Thank you, Rin. You are my beloved little kohai." He said as he scrubs her golden hair.

Aaah… So comfortable…

"Okay, all done. By the way, Rin, do you know that there's a student from your class that gets the scholarship too? The headmaster just gave Miku the paper, and I think she's in your class right now to give him the great news."

…

Huh?

"Really?! I don't know that…"

Kaito tilts his head to the side, blinking few times as he process the words in his tiny brain.

"Well… the Headmaster said that he was impressed by his voice that almost cannot be differ from girl's voice, despite it's not too high for boy's either. He made the decision just this morning, so I guess it's normal for you to don't know about it…"

"Who is it? Tell me, tell me!"

"Hmm… If I'm not mistaken, his name is…"

--

**Ah, you know who he is. Admit it! You know!**

**Haha, chapt 2 of Juvenile is one tough chapter to write! Sorry I took so long, if any of you is reading this…**

**Too much explanation, I know!**

**Megumi's last name is Nakajima right? Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**And…**

**A little Japanese info for you who don't understand...**

**Senpai=senior, it's kinda like a... title? Juniors call their seniors with this, usually.**

**Kohai=junior, some seniors call their juniors using this, but mostly they just call them by their name. **

**R&R, people. **


End file.
